My Sweet Kagome
by Sakura-son
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is normal. Well if you call being named after a your dead sister, competing with her for your parents affections normal. Not to mention having no memory of your past, having an over protective father who wants you to be someone your not.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Nor do I own the book _My Sweet Audrina, _from which this was based.

Sakura-Son: hey guys, hereis my second Inuyasha fic. But this time it is an AU. This doesn't mean I still wont update _Split Personality_ it is just I have had the idea for this fic for a while and I want to get it out. This Fic is based of the book _My Sweet Audrina_, By V.C. Andrews. It is a very good book and I highly recommend it. Also this fic is written from Kagome's point of view.

Note: This fan fiction is dedicated in loving memory to V.C. Andrews. One of the world's greatest authors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My Sweet Kagome

_~PART I~_

Prologue.

There was something strange about the shrine where I grew up. There were shadows in the corners and whispers on the stairs and time was as irrelevant as honesty. Though how I knew that I couldn't say. 

There was a war going on in the world it ended fifty years ago. But there still was a silent war, between the humans and demons that inhabit this earth. There was also a war going on in the shrine. A war in my family, a war filled with secrets and hatred. I war that I was soon to discover.

Though I'd never been to school- and I was seven years old and it was about time I went to school- it seemed that I knew all about the war. Around me the war of deceit was still being waged. Even if the future stretched forward for a billion years, it was still a war that we would never forget.

Momma and my aunt Momiji always said that men liked violent discussions about wars better than any topic. This was especially true for my papa. At dinner he would sit there and described the events of the human-demon war. The tales he would tell about the war charmed me. But they did not charm my aunt who would rather watch her T.V. soaps than anything else. Nor did they charm my mother who was into romance novels, she claimed that he left out the best parts. The parts that weren't meant for children's ears.

That meant my ears, and my cousin Kikyou's ears. The mostly everyone believed Kikyou to be my sister. I knew she was my unmarried aunt's, illegitimate daughter and that was her shield from the scorn of society pretending she was my legitimate sister.

I did have a real older sister to, she died before I was born. Her name was Kagome too, and even though she had been dead for a long time, she still lingered on. My papa never forgot the first and _best_ Kagome, and still some day I hoped that I would be as special as she was.

My cousin Kikyou liked people to believe she was my sister. I don't know her true age, because she refuses to tell me. In fact no one talks about their age in this shrine. Only my age was talked about all the time. It was Kikyou who would boast that she could be any age she wanted to be, ten-twelve-fifteen-twenty. All she had to do was change her posture and how she presented herself and she could be any age. She would often make fun of me because I had no since of time and never knew what day it was.

I knew right from the beginning that Kikyou was my enemy pretending to be my friend. Even though I wanted very much to be her friend she hated me, and I knew why. Because I was a Kagome and she wasn't. I envied Kikyou because she was normal. She didn't have to be like somebody who was dead. Kikyou was very fond of telling me I was strange. To tell the truth a thought there was something strange about me too. I wasn't able to remember any of my childhood before the age of seven.

We had a million clocks around the shrine, but they always seemed to confuse me. They all displayed different times, some even went backwards and some were stopped. To my great distress is searched everywhere. They're where no calendars in the house and the newspaper never came on the right day. 

Much of my insecurity had to do with the first Kagome, who died exactly nine years before I was born. She had died mysteriously in the woods after some cruel demons spoiled her and left her out in the woods to die. Because of her I was never allowed to go in the woods or near the goshinboku tree where they found her lying there that fateful day.

Everywhere around the house there were pictures of the first Kagome, from when she was born to her last birthday. But there was not one single picture of me and that hurt. The first Kagome was a very beautiful girl with long raven colored hair that almost touched her feet. She had shiny brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled for the camera. When I looked at all the pictures of her I fault haunted, because I wanted to be her so I would feel loved, yet I wanted to be myself not the shadow of a dead girl. (A/N man does that sound like the anime or what)

Oh the things papa would tell me about his first and most special Kagome and everything he told me about her made me know that I was not the special one, like his _Sweet Kagome._

My parents had left her room exactly how she left it. Like it was a historical monument honoring a famous person. It was exactly the way she left it on the day she met her fate, which was never fully explained to me. Her room was filled with toys that every girl would envy. It made my plain room look like a joke. I felt cheated, cheated of my child hood. While my family talked about her childhood, I struggled to remember mine. I believed that it was because of her that my memories were so filled of holes.

My papa would try to make me fill these holes by sitting me on the floor in _her_ room and make me wear the Shikon no Tama on my neck while singing a song the first Kagome use to sing.

The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful jewel that was given to our family by our ancestor midoroki. She was one of the very first miko's that protected the humans from demons back in the feudal era. It was handed down to the first-born miko in the Higurashi family in each generation. 

That was until it reached the first Kagome. It was her job to keep it purified and out of evil hands until one day another war between humans and demons arises, a war that would end all life on this earth. But because of her untimely death the shikon was past on to me. Why not Kikyo I wondered she was a miko too. But my father said it was cause she wasn't a Higurashi and only the first born of the Higurashi's are supposed to get it. 

My papa believed that since the first Kagome clutching the Shikon no Tama, that some of her essence was in it and if I wore it enough I would get some of her _gifts._

Naturally I thought something was wrong with me. That was why my papa wanted me to be like the first Kagome because I was strange. That was why my parent had to hide me from the world. To keep me safe. If not from the world, then from myself. That was the scariest thought of all.

At the age of seven, while other kids boarded the train or railways to get to school, I sat at home and was tutored by my mom and aunt.

Every Sunday we went to visit the first Kagome's grave in our family cemetery. And every Sunday I would here the same thing: "Here lies Kagome my first and special Kagome." My papa would say. I would look at the head stone that bared my name but her birth date, and wonder. Why did I have an older sister dead in the grave at the age of nine? Why did I have to be named after a dead girl? It seemed peculiar, unnatural. Yet I had to be like her or even better then her if I wanted to win my fathers affections.

"Oh, Papa!" Kikyou cried, stumbling over to his side and clutching his hand. "I miss her, I loved her so much, so very much. I don't think in a million years there will be another wonderful and special Kagome like her." She flashed me a wicked grin. "And she was so brilliant too. It's terrible the way she died, awful. If that happened to me I would be so ashamed I want to die too."

"SHUT UP!" roared papa I'm a voice so load that a bunch of ducks near by flew away. He hurried up and put his flowers on her grave and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

Momma began to cry.

Already I knew Kikyou was right. Whatever wonderful _gifts_ the first Kagome possessed were buried in the grave with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura-son: Woo hoo! That took a while to write I'm sure some of you are confused but that's ok your question will be answered in do time. I know that was kinda short but it's the prologue. This fic seems to be mainly about the two Kagome's and there father but don't worry Inuyasha is in this story and he has a very important part. Sorry to all you Sesshomaru fans out there but he wont be making an appearance, but maybe next time. And as for the others Shippo and Sango make slight appearances in this fic. Oh by the way here is some original character information:

Mamoru Higurashi: he is Kagome's father and is very protective of her but at the same time he wants her to be like his first Kagome.

Mariko Higurashi: Kagome's mom who is also a miko, she is very quite and does whatever Mamoru wants. She loves Kagome dearly (both)

Momiji Saiaki: Mariko's sister and mother to Kikyou. Is a very stern woman, but it may be because of her past…

Please Review and tell me what you think cause I'm seriously debating which fic should be top priority or if I should even continue this one.


End file.
